


Loki's pet

by Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness



Series: Speight Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: 3 Blind Saints (2011), Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cock Cages, Come Swallowing, D/s elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/pseuds/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness
Summary: Sam finds out he's not dreaming; Loki is real, and they're in a relationship.  A relationship based around really awesome sex.
Relationships: Loki (Supernatural)/3 BS Sam
Series: Speight Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781773
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13
Collections: FicFacer$ 2020, Speight Bingo





	Loki's pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LPCollins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPCollins/gifts).



> Created for the 'free space' square on Speight Bingo.  
> Beta'd by the amazing Warlock Writer!

Sam woke up, feeling relaxed and happy. He had to write a sermon today, but suddenly it didn’t matter much. 

After he got out of bed, he headed to the bathroom. Standing in front of the toilet, he reached down to pull himself out of his boxers. 

And encountered metal. 

“What the fuck?” He looked down at himself, and then, just to be sure, pushed his boxers down. Sadly, he wasn’t mistaken; there was a gold cage on his dick. “What the _fuck_?” he demanded again. I mean, sure, he’d _dreamed_ ...but that wasn’t real, was it? 

Sam fumbled with the cage for a while before realizing that there was no locking mechanism--the only way he’d be able to get it off would be with a Dremel. Which he didn’t really want anywhere near his fun bits. 

He chose to focus on the immediate problem, as anything else would take him way too far into Crazytown. After struggling with the cage a while, he finally pushed his boxers down all the way and sat on the toilet to relieve himself. 

Only to realize that there was something else wrong. Eyes wide, he reached behind him, gently probing with his fingers. He yelped when they encountered the base of the plug, because he was zapped by something like electricity. Apparently, that wasn’t removable either. _What if I have to take a dump?_ he wondered, still avoiding the elephant in the room. 

Eventually, though, Sam had to confront reality. He definitely wasn’t dreaming, but he was locked in a cock cage and plugged. That meant… “What the hell?” His mind finally began to replay last night--he’d thought he was dreaming, but the god or whatever it was that ate him out, he’d told him he’d be punished for coming. Sam supposed this, indeed, qualified as a punishment. God, what if he had to take a leak in the men’s room and Frankie or Jamal came in? He’d have to hide in a stall and pretend he was taking a dump. How embarrassing! 

The plug was already a little uncomfortable; the cage didn’t bother him, though. Yet. He knew it would later, unless the god--unless _Loki_ took it off. And somehow, he didn’t think Loki was going to do it if Sam just asked him to. 

Still, as soon as he left the bathroom and got dressed, he called out, “Loki!” Sam wasn’t especially surprised when the god didn’t materialize right away; although he’d told Sam to call him if he wanted him, he didn’t really seem the type to appear on command. 

It wasn’t until Sam had given up and sat down (gingerly) to work on his sermon that Loki nonchalantly walked through the door of the room--without having been anywhere in Sam’s apartment prior to that instant. Loki looked smug. “I suppose you found my presents?” he asked. 

Springing to his feel, Sam yelled, “What the fuck, dude!” He had planned to be a bit more subtle while having this conversation, but that went out the window as soon as he saw Loki. “I didn’t even think you were _real_!” 

“I know; that’s one of the reasons I did it. That, and _I always keep my promises,_ ” Loki said, his tone turning dangerous. “ _You_ need to work on your self-control. So I thought I’d help, while also removing the idea that our relationship wasn’t really real.” 

“But you--I--” Sam sputtered, trying to find words. “Norse gods aren’t real!” he finally declared. 

“Oh, yes we are,” Loki replied with a smirk. “Gods, angels, monsters...all of us. Just because you met _your_ god doesn’t mean the rest of us don’t exist.” 

“...I thought that that was a hallucination.” Sam sat down, hard, and immediately wished he hadn’t because the plug jostled roughly inside of him. 

“Nope. His name’s Chuck, and he’s kind of an asshole,” Loki responded, smirk widening just a bit. 

“So...what, you’re fucking me to get back at my God? I mean, Chuck? What the fuck kind of god is called Chuck, anyway?” 

“Not him. One of his angels. This angel broke a very old promise to me, so I thought I’d have some fun with his latest vessel. Leave him some memories he’d have to deal with once he got inside you. Plus, it’s easier for you to see and interact with me now that you’ve met Chuck. You’ll probably see more things besides me, incidentally.” 

“Are they gonna want to fuck me, too?” Sam asked. 

“Eh, probably not. Gabriel’s pissed off a lot of angels, but they generally don’t know much about sex. Other than that...most of the things he’s pissed off think he’s me.” 

“Right, because...you and I and he...we look alike,” Sam remembered Loki telling him something along those lines. 

“Yup. Luckily for you, it means most things will take one look at you and give you a fairly wide berth. Not many are willing to mess with the _real_ Trickster.” Loki perched on the edge of the desk Sam was sitting at. “Even most of the other trickster gods will leave you alone.” 

“But you--you’re...you’re a guy, and I don’t like guys!” Sam protested.

Loki burst out laughing. “Human sexuality is fluid. And even then, well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news...no, scratch that, I usually enjoy it...but you’re bi, Sam. And not a little in love with yourself, which is why you’re attracted to me.” 

Sam slumped back in his chair, speechless. Okay, maybe he’d had an inkling before, but it was still a lot to digest. And then, on top of that, there was… “Will you take these off of me?”

Loki’s eyes flashed dangerously. “Will you _please_ take these off of me, _Sir,_ ” he parroted back. 

Sam didn’t like it, but he didn’t have a choice. “Will you please take these off of me, Sir?”

“Not right now. I’m enjoying your discomfort,” Loki replied with a shrug. “Maybe in a few days, _if_ you’re good and remember who and what I am.” He paused, eyeing Sam carefully. “You do remember you have a safeword, don’t you? Well, safe phrase.” 

Sam hadn’t remembered, but he did when he was prompted. “Small town policemen,” he said aloud. 

“Good boy. Remember, if you really don’t like what I’m doing to you, you can just say that and I’ll stop, anytime,” Loki pointed out. 

Sam hesitated; part of him wanted to say the phrase. But part of him was curious. And this Loki fellow hadn’t actually _hurt_ him. 

Before Sam could come to a decision, Loki smirked at him and disappeared. He frowned at the empty space, but after a moment or two assiduously went back to his sermon. 

.oOOo.

Over the next week, Sam got used to locking the men’s bathroom door behind him--and the cage and the plug. As Loki had promised him, the latter came out easily whenever he needed to go. Determined not to piss off the trickster god, Sam dutifully put it back in (with lots and lots of lube) each time. The cage was uncomfortable whenever something turned him on (which was often; he was a horny young man, after all), and sometimes a bit painful, but never _too_ painful. 

As the week progressed, however, Sam got more and more horny. He honestly didn’t know what he was going to do if Loki didn’t let him out of the cage when he finally showed back up, but he thought he might have to use his safeword. Frankie and Jamal kept asking him what was the matter, and he had to make up various excuses. 

Sam knew better than to summon Loki, however; he knew that would just earn him more ‘punishment’ time. He allowed himself to grumble under his breath a lot, but that was about it. 

Finally, at the point when Sam was seriously wondering if blue balls were a thing you could die of, Loki appeared in his bedroom. Sam had just disrobed (he always slept naked), and he couldn’t help but wonder if Loki had been watching him and had timed it appropriately--especially since the god was in one of those suits he always wore. “Hello, pet,” Loki said, eyeing him up and down and then licking his lips. 

“Will begging get this cage off?” Sam didn’t think it was worth trying to beat around the bush with his questions. 

Loki threw his head back and laughed. “Not this time, no. But I _do_ like to hear my pets beg.” He caught Sam’s eye again, and then glanced pointedly downwards. “First things first, though. I think I’d like you on your knees, sucking my cock.”

Sam rolled his eyes, but chose to cooperate anyway. He got down on his knees and then shuffled forward, unbuckling the trickster’s belt and popping the button before unzipping his pants. When Loki made no comment, Sam pulled the god’s dick free of his boxers and slacks. He hadn’t ever done this before, but since he’d had it done to him, he knew the basics. Sam steadied it with one hand on the bottom and licked up it with his tongue before slowly sliding the head into his mouth. Loki’s dick was a lot bigger around than he’d thought, and he mentally thanked the women that had done this for him before. The taste wasn’t _too_ bad. 

“Good pet,” Loki praised him, and damn if Sam didn’t like it. There was a moment of pain from his cage, and then he was all right again. Loki’s hands settled in his hair; they didn’t pull, yet, but Sam assumed that was (heh) coming. 

Sam licked and sucked, with occasional additional instruction from Loki, for what seemed like a long time to him but was probably only about ten minutes. “That’s enough,” Loki told him, pulling him off of his cock by his hair. “Now, go get on the bed, ass up.” 

Sam obeyed, feeling the now-familiar pain as his dick valiantly tried to harden at the prospect of being fucked. He heard the rustle of clothing, and then Loki climbed onto the bed behind him, running a soothing hand down his spine. “Such a good pet for me.” Sam whimpered as his praise kink made itself known again. 

Loki chuckled softly, and then eased the plug out of Sam; Sam let out a sigh of relief and dropped his head down to the bed. Before he could even really process it, Loki had thrust into him without warning--thankfully, he’d slicked up his cock first. Sam still cried out at the sudden intrusion, though. 

He heard a dark chuckle from behind him, and then he was being fucked--hard. Loki had a hold of his hips and was yanking them back and forth with _almost_ supernatural speed. Sam only just managed not to scream at all the conflicting sensations: pain from his cage, but pleasure every time Loki hit his sweet spot, which was nearly every thrust. 

Sam was soon alternately groaning and whimpering, while Loki grunted above him. The god kept up a steady stream of praise and the occasional dirty talk, which of course went straight to Sam’s dick. “I’m going to fill you so full, you’ll be leaking for days. Unless I decide to plug you up, huh? Keep my come in you a little longer? Would you like that, pet?”

“Uh--uh-huh.” Sam couldn’t actually speak. 

Loki patted his flank, and then, with one last obscene roll of his hips, he pushed deep into Sam and groaned loudly. Sam could feel the god’s semen, hot and wet, filling him up, and let out a loud groan of his own. 

Sam collapsed onto the bed panting when Loki let him go, and realized that the amazing sex was worth whatever Loki wanted to put him through. His only regret, unsurprisingly, was that he hadn’t been allowed to come. 

“Mmm. _Such_ a good boy,” Loki praised, slowly reinserting the plug. He then laid out on the bed beside Sam, way too eloquent and unmussed for Sam’s taste. The god ran a possessive hand down Sam’s side. “I think you’ve earned a little treat, don’t you?”

Sam raised his head slightly. “Uh-huh?” He had no idea what the god had in mind, and was still incapable of forming multisyllabic words. 

“Roll over,” Loki instructed. When Sam had complied, he reached down to the cage, which came off in his hand as if it had never been attached. It disappeared, but Sam was past being surprised by what Loki could do. He was surprised, however, when the god reached down and took him in hand, slowly stroking him to hardness. 

“Shit,” Sam mumbled, still a little out of it. Loki chuckled in response, and increased his pace somewhat. What with the stimulation Sam had had, it wasn’t long before he warned, “I’m gonna--”

Loki jerked him through his orgasm, Sam arching up and crying out before feeling his own come splatter his stomach and the god’s hand. He nearly cried when Loki raised his hand to his lips and made eye contact while he licked it clean. 

When he was done, Loki snapped his fingers, and Sam was clean again. He was still plugged, but the cage was off. “You did so well for me this week I’m going to give you a break,” Loki declared, waving down at Sam’s crotch. “The plug stays in, though. You like it, don’t you, pet?”

“Yes,” Sam was forced to admit. The plug usually felt good, once he’d gotten used to it. The cage, not so much. 

Loki leaned down and kissed him before snapping him under the covers. “Sleep well, pet. I’ll be back in a few days.” 

“‘Kay,” Sam said, rolling to his side as the god disappeared with a snap. This whole thing was still strange, but he was starting to appreciate it, what with the amazing sex. Before he could think too much, he fell asleep.


End file.
